Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
This invention relates to buoys used by fisherman and scuba divers to effectively mark a spot on the floor of a body of water. These spots are normally ledges, wrecks, natural reefs, or man made reefs.
One of the most important pieces of equipment needed for successful fishing is a spot marking buoy to indicate the location of a fishing spot or the location of some underwater structure which is not visible from the surface. This invention can also be used to mark skiing or boating courses or as warning markers. The depth of some fishing spots are pre-determined in which case a pre-determined measure of string can be tied to an anchor weight which some patented buoys promote. However, many times new spots are discovered unexpectedly and the buoy must be discharged into the water immediately to mark the spot and if too much string is released the buoy will drift off the desired spot. Some buoys attempt to use counterweights to stop unnecessary rotation of the flotation body thus releasing excessive string as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,641 to D""Amico. However counterweights have proved unsuccessful except in the calmest of water, which is normally not the case. Even a large ship will roll over if the seas are high enough. And a fishing buoy is much smaller than a ship. U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,563 to Johnson incorporates a flat body style in hopes of preventing the unnecessary rotation of the flotation body. The same problem of rough seas and wind will rotate the flotation body on the surface of the water. U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,093 uses two resilient bands, one to resist unwinding of string and one to prevent unwinding of string. Both bands must be completely detached from the flotation body for use thus becoming subject to inconvenience and accidental loss of bands. Another problem with buoys is the process of rewinding the string after use. Most buoys are round in shape and must be palmed by the user without any means for a grip which is very difficult especially in rough conditions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,563 has incorporated two handles for cranking, however without an axis rod to stabilize the flotation body during the winding process, winding is still difficult.
Accordingly, the objects and advantages of my invention are to provide a flotation body consisting of a single durable part as opposed to 2-3 connecting parts. Another object is to provide one affixed rubber locking cord that when employed absolutely prohibits undesired rotation of the flotation body and release of additional string and thus eliminating unnecessary human intervention. Another object is to provide a convenient easy to use built in hand grip for rewinding string Another is to provide a storage position with no cumbersome dangling parts. Further objects and advantages of my invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.
The flotation body is a single unit, generally cylindrical in shape with rounded ends, preferably molded of polystyrene closed cell foam. A groove is formed around the periphery of the flotation body forming a reel. One end of a string is tied to the center of the reel and the other end of the string is tied to an anchor weight. When buoy is discharged into the water and the weight sinks to the bottom, counterweights recessed in the flotation body will prevent excessive rotation of flotation body thus preventing excessive unwinding of the string enabling a person in the boat to quickly employ a rubber locking cord which is affixed to the flotation body thus prohibiting any further rotation of flotation body or unwinding of string. The flotation body utilizes a built in hand grip for easy and convenient rewinding of the string.